


The Importance of Grammar

by MonEspritLibre



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonEspritLibre/pseuds/MonEspritLibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eisu-san don't like Jimbi-chan. Jimbi-kun constant yell at Eisu-sama to not do stupid thing. Eisu-senpai do stupid thing anyway. Crack. Dedicated to my wonderful friend Cana-Puff, as it is her birthday today. One-shot, rated K-plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Grammar

**T ** **itle: The Importance of Grammar******

**Rating: Rated K+.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: Parody.**

**Summary: Eisu-san don't like Jimbi-chan. Jimbi-kun constant yell at Eisu-sama to not do stupid thing. Eisu-senpai do stupid thing anyway. Crack. Dedicated to my wonderful friend Cana-Puff, as it is her birthday today.**

**Regarding Q &A: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A.**

**Warnings: Stupidity and butchering of English/Japanese.**

**Category: One Piece.**

****Uploaded: August 11th, 2013** **

**(Section Break)**

Jimbi-ou huff and point at Eisu-ya. "Yamate!" he shout.

"I do whatever I want!" Eisu-baka shout back, angry glare.

"But you die!" Jimbi-sama yell, fold arms. "Don't be dumb!"

"Urusei!" Eisu-kohai scream, rush toward Akainu-chan. He pelt by magma fist and jump back, injure.

"Have it your way," Jimbi-kun mummer before run to Rufi-ya to see if he be okay. "Daijoubu ka, Rufi-kun!?"

"Daijoubu da," Rufi-chama reply. "Where be Eisu-sama-senpai-san-kohai-chama?"

"Eisu-baka be fight Akainu-san," Jimbi-chan explain. "He not listen to me."

"Kuso!" Rufi-swan curse, eyes dart wild. "Doko da!?"

"Asoko," Jimbi-chwan say. "Do not approach Akainu-ou!"

"But Eisu-kohai-sama-senpai-chan need my help!" Rufi-chama retort. "You should help me help Eisu-san-sama-senpai-chama!"

"Iiya! I not help with something so stupid!" Jimbi-kun yell.

"I need your help!" Rufi-sama exclaim. "Onegai, Jimbi-sama-senpai-chan!"

"You be be dumb!" Jimbi-swan yell. "I not help!"

"Fine!" Rufi-baka scream. He rush toward Akainu-kohai. Akainu-kohai attack Eisu-chama and Eisu-sama dodge. Rufi-chwan scramble up and yell, "Ore wa Monkii Di Rufi! Kaizoku-ou ni naru!"

Eisu-kun look at Rufi-senpai odd. "What?" he question.

"She-She-She-She-She!" he laugh before notice Eisu-kun. "Daijobu ka, Eisu-onee!?" he yell.

"Daijobu da!" Eisu-onii yell back. "Doushite!?"

"You look hurt!" Rufi-san yell back-back.

"He _be_ hurt," Akainu-ojou say. He raise magma fist and say, "You be too once I be done with you!"

"Iiyaaaaaa~!" Eisu-chama and Rufi-kohai scream, fright. They dodge and Akainu-ou attack again. This time, they not dodge. The two of them die at the hands of Akainu-sama.

Jimbi-chan cry his eyes out. They fall out of his head with a _plop_.

**(Section Break)**

**Happy birthday to us all, dear Creampuff-chan, happy birthday to us all.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Even slightly. Hopefully.**

**I also totally misspelled the title on accident oops**

**If you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

****Shameless advertising:**** Cana-Puff is a cool person – go bother her for a while. By the way, I have two less-cracky One Piece one-shots called _A Toast to Life_ and _Crayola_. I also have a parody Naruto one-shot called _A Way to Win_ , if you're interested.


End file.
